


Permian Pick-Up Lines

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet under very unusual circumstances but Claudia likes the determined soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permian Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Permian Pick-Up Lines  
> Pairing/Characters: Claudia Brown/Tom Ryan  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: They meet under very unusual circumstances but Claudia likes the determined soldier.  
> Notes: Just rewatched the very first episode and wanted to write something for these two.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Captain Ryan takes her aside when everything has calmed down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am. There might be a complaint from the professor. I had to hit him to bring him back."

"Oh. Well I did say to bring him back whatever happened. Injured is far better than missing or dead. You did a good job, Captain."

Ryan smiles at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Please call me Claudia."

"I'm Tom."

"Nice to meet you. It's been one hell of a day."

"Indeed, Claudia. Fancy a drink sometime?"

He seems lovely so Claudia says yes and smiles as they exchange numbers.


End file.
